The Secret Life Of Mr Macky
by muffin4035
Summary: When the boys have to say sorry to some of the boys they have picked on in front of the whole school they vow to get even with Macky


The Secret Life

of

Mr. Macky

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**IN TROUBLE AGAIN**_

One day in school as Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, and Stan were enjoying their favorite pastime picking on Butters in this case having Butters backed into a corner

'Pussy, pussy, pussy' teased Cartman

'gay boy' taunted Kyle

'gay pussy boy' chimed Kenny

'yeah gay pussy boy' echoed Stan

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BOYS THINK YOUR DOING' shouted Mr. Garrison

'nothing' answered all four of the boys

'Well nothing this Mr. Macky's office right now'

replied Mr. Garrison

'oh man not Macky's office' moaned the boys

In Mr. Macky's waiting room the boys could hear Mr. Mackey yelling at Craig to stop flipping him off.

As the boys waited their turn each one began to think about how much trouble they would be in if Mr. Macky decided to call their parents

'Mum will tell me not to do this again' thought Cartman

'Mom and Dad will disown me' thought Kyle

'Mom and Dad will send me away but before they do Shelly will beat me up again' thought Stan

'Mom will blame this on Dad and then Dad will say it is all Moms fault then Mom will beat Dad up again' thought Kenny

'Craig I told you to stop flipping me off now get out of here' said Mr. Macky

turning to the boys Mr. Macky says

'Well if it isn't South Park Elementary's quartet of trouble makers what did Garrison send you to me for this time'

'Picking on Butters M'Kay' answered the boys

' M'Kay boys but I have no choice but to call your parents' said Mr. Mackey

'NO YOU BASTARD' yells all four of the boys at once.

CHAPTER 2

THE PLAN TO GET EVEN

The next morning as Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny enter Mr. Macky's office with their parents each boy is wondering what is going to happen

"M'Kay parents as I told you on the phone yesterday these boys of yours are the biggest trouble makers that South Park Elementary has ever seen and now we need to figure out what to do with them. Now do any of you have any suggestions" asked Mr. Macky

" Make them apologize to every kid they have ever picked on" said Kyle's parents

"That's going to be a lot of kids" says Cartman

"Sent them to Military School" says Stan's parents

"Son of a bitch not Military School" says Stan

"No Cheesy Poofs for my Poopikins tonight" says Ms. Cartman

"No Cheesy Poofs What we need to do is kick their little asses" said Kenny's parents

"M'Kay, M'Kay settle down parents" says Mr. Macky

" I've got it there is going to be a School assembly tomorrow and these boys are going to apologize to Pip, Tweek, Clyde, Craig and Butters in front of the whole school" suggests Mr. Macky

"That's a great idea" all of the parents agree

As the boys leave Mr. Macky's office to go to class the plan for getting even with Macky begins to take shape

" I think we should spy on that son of a bitch and see what dirt we can dig up on him" suggests Cartman

" oh yeah" the other three boys agree

So after school the boys agree to meet at the bus stop at 7:00 that night

"Now don't forget to bring your video camera Stan" reminds Kyle

"Okay" says Stan

Later that evening the boys set up the camera outside of Mr. Macky's bedroom window where it cannot be seen and it will be protected.

" Now every day we will check it and see what that son of a bitch is up to" says Cartman

CHAPTER 3

The Truth About Macky

The first two days there is nothing on the video but Macky getting ready for bed then on the third day the boys hit paydirt

" I knew he was gay" says Cartman

" I always thought there was something strange about him" says Kyle

" I can't believe it Macky is gay" says Stan

"Yeah he's a fucking faggot" says Kenny

" Now lets go show those son of a bitch parents of ours" says Cartman

Later as the boys have called all the parents together at Cartman's house

"What is this all about?" asks the parents in unison

"We have proof that Mr. Macky is gay" replies the boys together

"What, What, What?" says Kyle's mom

" We video taped him having sex with Mr. Garrison" says Kenny

"You did what?" asks Kenny's mom

"Here let us show you" says Cartman

As the video is showing all of the parents are setting in awe that a respected school figure such as Macky turns out to be gay but as the video is ending all of the parents begin to laugh

"What are you assholes laughing at" yells the boys

"Here let us show you" says Kyle's dad and gets up to rewind the tape

"Watch closely" says Ms. Cartman

As the video begins again Kyle's dad gets up and pauses it and says

"Boys that is not Mr. Garrison that is Ms. Crabtree in a Garrison mask

"oh hell" yells the boys

"Well now you are really in trouble" said the parents in unison

What trouble will the boys get into this time???????????????????????


End file.
